


Not Another

by 2space_lesbo1



Series: Three Confused Androids and their Grumpy  Dad [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Again, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, THIS IS SELF-INDULGENT, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?, help me think of a name for the newest connor, i cant believe rk900 isnt in the relationship tags, i like brothers bonding tho, or hank is gonna die of confusion, so here, yo wheres my boy at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Hank thinks one Connor is bad enough- but what about two?





	Not Another

**Author's Note:**

> hey look the author is being dumb by starting a new stupid series she's probably gonna lose track of
> 
> anyway i wanted to write something with rk900 cause he's probably not really bad- he's probably just like connor was and is probably gonna end up just like him upon first becoming a deviant. also, just imagine this is set after the golden ending for all the main androids. i love my bebes and i love them being happy :')

As soon as Hank sees the other, taller Connor dressed like an asshole, he knew what his Connor(the shorter one that doesn't look as much like an asshole anymore) is going to ask of him, and honestly, he doesn't want to hear it. 

“No,” he states, crossing his arms over his chest as his Connor’s brown eyes widen, giving him the look of a kicked puppy. Hank hates that look. The android almost always ends up with what he wants when he gives Hank that look. 

“I haven't even said anything yet!” his Connor exclaims. The other Connor glances around, a blank expression on his face, his blue eyes holding almost no trace of emotion. He looks too much like his Connor had when they had first met. Only… taller, and somehow more of a prick. 

“I already know what you're going to say!” Hank shouts, not making any move to let both Connors step inside and out of the pouring rain. Both of their normally brushed back hair is a mess currently, and the taller one’s white and what he'd assume to be a normally pristine jacket is soaking wet and heavy around the android’s shoulders. “You're gonna want me to take in another one of you! And I am not dealing with your shit again from another, taller version of you!” 

“But Hank!” his Connor protests and the other Connor looks at said human, his slightly off eyes squinting a little. He must be analyzing him, Hank realizes. Just like his Connor had done. “He has nowhere else to go!” 

“One of you is enough, Connor!” Hank informs his unsaid adopted, android son. “I can't deal with another asshole. Besides, why does he look like you but… different?” 

His Connor opens his mouth to answer, but the other Connor beats him to it. “The fact I look different from your Connor,” he says, his voice so flat, so unemotional, and Hank is having flashbacks to when his Connor was like this, “is because I am the newest model of his line. I am an RK900, the perfected version of my predecessor beside me.” 

Hank can’t help but force a chuckle at the other Connor’s words. “Oh, yeah, you're so perfected,” he says with a slight shake of his hands. “I see no difference in you aside from your height and your eye color.” 

The other Connor frowns, eyebrows scrunching towards one another. “I am a highly improved model,” he insists matter of factly. “I am faster-” 

“Anyway!” his Connor interjects and the other Connor frowns deeper, body turning a little to look down at his “predecessor”. “This isn't the point!Without Cyberlife, he doesn't know what to do and needs a place to stay.” 

Hank groans. “And you want my house to be this place?” he asks and his Connor nods eagerly. “Connor, why? You could take him to Markus or some other android buddy of yours-” 

“Please, Hank,” Connor pleads and Hank could now see the desperation in his son’s eyes. “He… he's like I was. Stuck under his programming, without humanity. And you… you were the one to help me break free of that so… I thought…” 

Connor’s words twist Hank’s heart and he sighs heavily in defeat, shaking his head. “Fine,” he says, finally and his Connor’s face brightens instantly. “But he better get a job.” 

Connor smiles widely and he nods quickly. “Thank you, Hank!” he exclaims. “He's… he's like a brother to me, so this means a lot to me!” His Connor then grabs the other Connor’s hand and quickly leads him inside. “Come on, you've gotta meet Sumo!” 

And as Hank watches the two Connors pass, one thing go through his mind: 

He now has two sons named Connor. This was going to get confusing.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah its pretty dumb and self indulgent. lemme know if you want more, though, cause i am certainly writing more.


End file.
